Los sentimientos de Hinata
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Naruto le dice a Hinata por qué no respondió a la confesión que ella le hizo durante la invasión de Pain.


**¡Estos grumos que quieres besar y abrazar!**

**¡Estos grumos, no puedes porque eres burro!**

**¡Un buuuuuuurrooooooo!**

**Chelsea:** Discúlpenla, está loca.

**Tú estas loca.**

**Chelsea: **Estabas viendo Hora de aventura, ¿no?

**Realmente no, pero me acordé de ese capitulo.**

**¡Como sea, iba a subir este fic ayer como regalo de san Valentin pero no pude terminarlo a tiempo! ¡Asi que lo subo hoy!**

**Advertencias: Viajes en el tiempo. Hinata está embarazada de Bolt.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi. Si cayeran en mis manos... pobres de ellos.**

**¡Aqui los dejo con...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los sentimientos de Hinata**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

**Por: MariaTheCharmix**

**Chelsea: **La loca esa...

**¡Oye!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era su día de suerte. ¡Si, al fin libre! Había estado un tiempo con Kakashi-sensei, ya que se le había ocurrido la excelente idea de pedirle ayuda a su sensei –actual sexto Hokage- que le enseñara lo que se necesitara para liderar a la aldea, ya que claro, Naruto lo haría en un futuro. Así que Kakashi le había asignado a alguien para que le enseñara lo que un buen líder debía hacer y cómo debía comportarse para así liderar Konoha correctamente en un futuro. Y ahora salía de sus "clases" de las cuales hoy era la última "por ahora". Su instructora Shizuka se había encargado de enseñarle todo lo vital, aunque Naruto no podía evitar ver a la mujer como toda una bruja. ¡Era muy estricta! Pero al menos ahora era libre, ya eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y esas clases lo habían dejado cansado mentalmente.

Naruto iba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, caminando de vuelta hacia la casa que compartía con Hinata. Ah… Hinata. Había estado mucho tiempo ocupado últimamente y ella se agotaba mucho con el embarazo, del cual sólo llevaba un mes. Hace unos días el ánimo de ella se había puesto explosivo a causa de que él permanecía mucho tiempo fuera y no se daba cuenta de ella o de su bebé. "_Es causa del embarazo" _se había repetido él mentalmente, y había escuchado que cuando una mujer en esas condiciones quería armar un conflicto, era mejor no seguirle la corriente.

Así que Naruto simplemente le pidió perdón y salió de la casa.

Eso había pasado hace una semana. Y por lo general cuando él llegaba a casa ya era tarde, y siempre la encontraba a ella agotada, sumida en un profundo sueño y dormida en el sofá de la sala. Había estado esperándolo, así que él la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba al cuarto –aunque ella no se dio cuenta nunca-. Él no permitiría que ella estuviera sola con el embarazo, así que le pidió a Sakura que estuviera con ella en el día, a lo que Sakura aceptó aunque advirtió que debería irse a las cinco y que los miércoles no podría ir porque esos días ayudaba en el hospital. Naruto aceptó.

De repente chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-¡Oye!-gritó él molesto.

-¡Ten cuidado-ttebayo!

-¿Ttebayo?- se preguntó Naruto confundido. Se levantó y miró con quien había chocado, y no pudo haber quedado más sorprendido.

Era él a los 16 años.

El Naruto joven lo miró aturdido, y se levantó. Analizó a su versión mayor con la mirada a lo que Naruto se sintió intimidado.

-¿Qu-qué?

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si eres muy guapo-ttebayo! Y te pareces mucho a mí…-dijo el Naruto joven entrecerrando la mirada. El mayor pudo divisar su casa a pocos metros.

-¡Ven aquí-ttebayo!-y tras decir eso jaló a su versión menor hasta la casa que compartía con Hinata, recibiendo en el camino varios _"Naruto-sempai" _que él ignoró, pero su versión menor no pasó ese hecho desapercibido. Tras llegar a la casa entró estrepitosamente, tirando al Naruto joven adentro y entrando él detrás, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Nadie debía ver a esa versión menor de él. Se armaría un escándalo-ya lo habían visto, pero parece que nadie en la calle lo notó por fortuna-. Miró alrededor buscando con la mirada a Hinata, pero no la encontró, seguro estaría durmiendo en la habitación.

-¡Oye! ¡Por qué hiciste eso!-gritó el rubio menor, haciendo que su voz retumbara por todo el lugar.

-¡No hables tan fuerte!-susurró Naruto, intentando que su versión menor dejara de gritar para que Hinata no se despertara. –Vienes del pasado.

-Eso parece.

-Mañana iremos con Kakashi-sensei, de seguro él podrá ayudarme. Por ahora permanecerás aquí.

-Tú… ¿eres yo? ¡Soy muy atractivo! ¡Y muy guapo! ¡Y alto!-preguntó el joven, confundido.- ¿Por qué las chicas te llamaban "_Naruto-sempai"?_

-Es una larga historia… muchas chicas me admiran-ttebayo-dijo el rubio rodando los ojos.

-E-E-Eso quiere decir…. ¡Sakura-chan también me admirará! ¡Auch!-se quejó el Naruto menor ante el golpe que el mayor le metió en la cabeza. Y ahí fue cuando notó la venda en el brazo.- ¿Qué me pasó?

-Lo sabrás en un tiempo… pero no es nada contra lo que yo no pueda-ttebayo.-exclamó Naruto sonriente. Esa versión menor de él… probablemente venía desde después de la invasión de Pain. No sabía cómo… pero sentía que así era.- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

-¡Hehehehe! Pues quedé con Sakura-chan en Ichiraku e iba hacia allá. ¡Será una cita! Aunque ella lo niegue… y fue cuando choqué contigo.-es cierto, desde muy joven siempre estuvo tras de Sakura esperando a que ella le correspondiera, pero tenía una venda en los ojos que no se quitó hasta hace un tiempo.

Y fue ahí cuando pudo ver a Hinata.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿Ya soy Hokage? –preguntó el Naruto joven emocionado por saber acerca de su futuro.

-No te lo diré-ttebayo.

-Ummm... ¡al menos dime si me casé con Sakura-chan! ¿Ya estoy casado?

El Naruto adulto asintió dudosamente. Sentía que estaba en un error y que eso le traería problemas en el espacio-tiempo, pero quería que al menos su versión menor pudiera ver un poco más a Hinata.

-¡Entonces me casé con ella!

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

-Ella se casó con el teme.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser-ttebayo.-lloriqueó el joven Naruto.-Ella debía ser mi esposa-ttebayo. Pero entonces… ¿con quién me casé? ¡Quiero conocerla!

-Me arrepentiré de esto-ttebayo.-pero no le importaba. Mientras él estuviera con Hinata, sería feliz.

Ambos rubios se adentraron silenciosamente, y llegaron hasta la habitación, la cual estaba oscura ya que las cortinas estaban puestas de forma de que no entrara el sol del atardecer. El Naruto joven se sorprendió de lo que vio. Había una cabellera negro-azulado esparcida en la cama, y una chica que dormía acurrucada en aquella cama doble.

Era Hinata. Pero… ¿Por qué? Pero ahora que lo recordaba, ella le había dicho durante la invasión de Pain…

_"Te amo, Naruto-kun."_

¿Ella no hablaba de ramen?

Vio el rostro de su versión mayor y pudo ver felicidad en su rostro. ¿Hinata le causa esa felicidad? Pero ella no es más que una compañera.

-Ella… me reconoció antes que nadie.-empezó a hablar el rubio mayor.-Incluso cuando toda la aldea me miraba con ojos de odio cuando era un niño… ella ya estaba observándome, admirándome. Y yo nunca me di cuenta. Estoy feliz de que ya no está detrás de mí sino a mi lado, de que al fin pude verla-ttebayo.

¿Era verdad? ¿Hinata siempre lo ha estado observando? De repente se sintió como idiota al darse cuenta de que ella lo había apoyado en momentos muy críticos, y casi muere contra Pain solo por intentar protegerlo. Realmente era un idiota. Su versión adulta se veía feliz, no se sentía como si estuviera siendo obligado.

Pero ahora la valoraría más.

-¡Naruto!

La voz de Sakura se hizo presente, y de un momento a otro se encontró con ella en Ichiraku.

-¿Sa-Sakura-chan?-preguntó el rubio menor desorientado, viendo a su alrededor.

-¡Te he estado llamando por un buen rato, idiota!-exclamó Sakura enojada.

-Lo siento, Sakura-chan…

_Definitivamente eso no podía haber sido un sueño._

.

.

Su versión menor ya no estaba. ¿Había vuelto a su tiempo? Tragó saliva al pensar que lo que había hecho le traería consecuencias. Bueno… ¡ya ha lidiado con cosas peores antes!

-Naruto-kun…

Al escuchar ese leve murmullo posó sus ojos en la figura durmiente de su esposa. Sería un buen momento para dormir junto a ella, hace días que no tenía un buen descanso y también debió ser duro para ella, además ya la extrañaba. Había días en los que incluso no volvía a casa en toda la noche.

Tenía obligaciones, sí… pero debía pensar un poco más en su esposa embarazada.

Se dirigió al armario y dejó allí su chaleco negro, y tras eso se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Pero mientras hacía lo último…

-Naruto…kun…

-Hehehe, parece que está soñando conmigo. –comentó Naruto contento.- Me pregunto que estará soñando-ttebayo.

Terminó de quitarse los zapatos y las medias, y cuando estaba a punto de subirse a la cama…

-¿Por qué…?-susurró ella, con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Naruto quedó descolocado ante eso.

-¿Hina…ta?

-Te dije mis… sentimientos… cuando luché contra… Pain pero…no me has… respondido nada… como si…. Simplemente lo hubieras ignorado…

Entonces Naruto lo notó. Ella estaba soñando con la invasión de Pain. Seguramente ella soñaba que ahora tenía 16 años de nuevo, y esperaba que él le diera una respuesta a una confesión.

-Un día… te alcanzaré… Naruto…kun...

Pero él no volvió a mencionar el tema.

-¿Por… qué…?

Incluso ahora casados él no le había dicho las razones del por qué nunca le respondió. Hinata tenía una pesadilla, pero él no iba a dejar que ella tuviera un mal sueño. Se sintió como idiota por hacerla sufrir tanto, y todo por no haber hablado con ella cuando era momento.

Así que se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado, limpiando las lágrimas de sus blancas mejillas con los pulgares, y luego dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola protectoramente, enredando sus piernas con las de ella y posando la cabeza de ella en su cuello. A pesar de estar dormida, Hinata instintivamente se aferró a ese calor y empezó a suspirar entrecortadamente, deteniendo su llanto lentamente.

-Lo siento, Hinata. La razón por la que nunca te respondí es porque… no sabía nada del amor. Tampoco entendía el significado de aquellas palabras…

.

_"Te amo, Naruto-kun."_

_._

-Sakura-chan fue solo una chica que me gustó durante mucho tiempo… pero no era amor real. Yo… no podía diferenciar las clases de amor, y hasta ahora me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. No entendí tus palabras y por eso… nunca te di una respuesta. Pero ahora… nunca te dejare ir. Perdóname por haber estado tan ocupado este tiempo y no estar aquí para ti y para mi hijo. Te amo, Hinata…

Cuando Naruto terminó de hablar, Hinata ya dormía plácidamente aferrada a él. Seguro ella no había escuchado nada… pero dicen que cuando se le habla a alguien dormido eso influencia en la persona, ¿verdad?

Y Naruto también se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Un par de pequeñas figuras miraban desde la puerta.

-¡Oye Himawari, no empujes!

-También quiero ver a mamá y a papá. ¡Son tan lindos!

-¡Qué bueno que nunca se divorciarán!-comentó Bolt.

-Ummmm…-Himawari hizo un puchero.-No digas cosas tan feas.

-¡Que importa, papá y mamá siempre estarán juntos y con nosotros!

Y Himawari asintió feliz ante las palabras de su hermano.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

-Naruto-kun.

Hinata vio a su esposo durmiendo abrazado a ella. Luego miró hacia la ventana como pudo –con Naruto amarrado a ella no era muy fácil moverse-y vio que era de noche.

-¿Estará molesto conmigo?-susurró Hinata preocupada. La discusión que habían tenido hace días –o mejor dicho, que ella tuvo solita- había sido muy fea, y ella se había arrepentido rápidamente después de que Naruto salió por la puerta ese día –aunque estuvo molesta algunos minutos-. Y ella había sido injusta con él. En un futuro Naruto seria Hokage, y ella debía apoyarlo. Se aseguraría de hacerlo. Y también debía entender que él no podría estar tanto con ella por sus obligaciones de Hokage… pero aun así lo apoyaría con todo su corazón.

¡Si él estuviera molesto no estaría abrazándola!

-Cinco minutos más-ttebayo…-murmuró Naruto dormido al sentir a Hinata moverse. Ella sólo pudo sonreír ante eso, y volvió a abrazarse a él. Se veía bastante cansado, así que era mejor dejarlo dormir. Y ella quería seguir durmiendo junto a él…

-Te amo, Naruto-kun…-murmuró Hinata.

-Yo también te amo, ramen…-murmuró Naruto, aún entre sus sueños.

Hinata soltó una risita ante eso.

-Pero amo más a Hinata… aunque seas delicioso…

Entonces Hinata se preguntó…

¿Cómo rayos podía sonrojarse con eso? No sabía, pero se sonrojó. Y con una sonrisa se quedó dormida de nuevo, abrazada a él. Por cierto… Naruto había dicho algo sobre "aquella confesión"…

¿Había sido su imaginación?

Y con ese último pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

.

-Hinata-sama… al fin alcanzaste tu objetivo. Aunque mataré a Naruto apenas lo vea. –dijo Neji, recostado en la puerta y mirando conmovido la escena. Aun así, parecía que alguien iba a morir pronto.

Y ese iba a ser el Naruto de 16 años.

Pobre de él.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

En la mañana, Hinata y Naruto, aún abrazados, abrieron los ojos casi simultáneamente.

-Hinata.

-¿Naruto-kun?

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó Naruto, un poco deprimido.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

_"A que estabas llorando mientras dormías… por mi culpa"._

-Parece que tuviste un mal sueño.

-Ummm… sí. Pero no importa, sólo fue un sueño.-dijo Hinata sonriente.-Creo que me quedé dormida ayer. ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?

-Bien. Pero la mejor parte fue dormir contigo. –dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-tartamudeó Hinata, avergonzada.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-S-Sí… aunque al principio no dejaba de tener pesadillas, luego sentí algo muy cálido. Y cuando lo sentí… pude dormir tranquilamente.

Naruto sólo acariciaba su cabello de arriba abajo mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

-Como el calor que tú me das…

-Era yo-ttebayo.-murmuró Naruto contento.

-Lo sé. ¿Naruto-kun?

-¿mmm?

-Quería disculparme contigo por la pelea que tuvimos hace unos días. Entiendo que estés ocupado y es parte de tu camino para ser Hokage… yo te apoyaré no importa lo que pase.

-Hinata… diablos, ¿cómo me gané a una chica tan buena como tú? –preguntó Naruto a lo que Hinata soltó una risita.-No importa, aunque me convierta en Hokage también debo estar más pendiente de ti, de mi familia… así que estaré más pendiente.

Hinata sólo asintió feliz.

-Naruto-kun… tú… me… ¿me dijiste algo mientras dormía?

-Depende… ¿algo como qué?

-Sobre mi confesión durante la invasión de Pain… dijiste que no habías tomado en serio mis palabras esa vez porque no podías distinguir el amor romántico…

-Tal vez dije algo… tal vez no…

-Ummmm…-Hinata hizo un puchero-eres malo.

-Hehehe, es mejor dejarte la duda, Hinata-chan. Al menos ayer fue la última de mis clases, así que podré pasar más tiempo contigo.-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zurrona en tu rostro.-¿Quieres ir a algún sitio?

-Podriamos… podríamos…

-Vamos, dime.

-Ir de picnic…-murmuró, temiendo que al rubio no le agradara la idea. Naruto sólo sonrió.

-Me encantaría.-dijo, y tomó el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la besó.

.

.

Y Naruto no podría estar más feliz de compartir tiempo con su adorada esposa.

.

**Omake.**

-Oye, oye, Sakura-chan.-preguntó Naruto con el plato de ramen vacío. - ¿Qué pensarías si en el futuro las chicas me persiguieran y me llamaran _"Naruto-sempai"?_

-¡Eso nunca va a pasar, idiota!

-Entonces… si eso pasa… ¡me invitarás a comer todo el ramen que yo quiera!- proclamó Naruto emocionado, extendiendo su mano hacia Sakura. -¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan?

Sakura no dudó ni un minuto en aceptar.

-¡Si pierdes tú me invitarás la comida!

-¡No voy a perder-ttebayo!

Naruto y Sakura se veian confiados ambos. ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Quién perdería?

De repente el rubio sintió una energía asesina detrás de él.

-¿Uh? Pero si eres tú, Neji-san.- dijo Sakura inocentemente.

-¿Neji?

-¡NARUTOOOOOO!

Y un grito de niñita se escuchó por toda Konoha.

.

.

**_Al día siguiente del tiempo actual…_**

**-**¡Cumple tu parte del trato, Sakura-chan! –exclamó Naruto feliz con Hinata a su lado, todos juntos en Ichiraku.

-No sé porque pero… tengo muchas ganas de comer ramen…-dijo Hinata tocándose el vientre de aún un mes.

Y Sakura sólo pudo lloriquear mientras Naruto y Hinata devoraban ramen por cantidades, y sacó su cartera temerosa.

-¿Cuánto me… costará?-le preguntó la pelirrosa temerosa a Ayame.

Y cuando Ayame dijo por cuanto saldría la cuenta…

.

Sakura se prometió a sí misma nunca volver a apostar con Naruto.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Y como verán, esa fue la única consecuencia del viaje en el tiempo de Naruto... y de Neji. **

**Este fic me quedó raro, pero tenia ganas de escribir algo asi. **

**Es un one-shot bastante humilde, asi que guarden sus piedras por favor.**

**Y se que muchas cosas no tuvieron sentido, pero creo que esa era la intención. ¿Cómo terminaron viajando en el tiempo? Se los dejo a su imaginación. Lastimosamente la muerte de Neji no pudo ser evitada.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sayonara, minna!**

**:D**

**.**

**.**


End file.
